


When I Dreamed of Him...

by pavisamore



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavisamore/pseuds/pavisamore
Summary: This is an actual dream I had some years ago about The Hills Have Eyes' Pluto and myself. And no... it wasn't nice.





	

First, I find myself in a kitchen and he is inside it, cleaning the dishes or something... I escape from the door without letting him see I'm going out. It's still noon or early afternoon... It's a bit cloudy and lit outside. 

After sometime, it's dark and cold. I hear him coming behind me so I run... I run as fast as I can so he cannot get me. 

There's a small building, with only one floor... like a store... It has a wide window that nearly reaches the floor. It's empty so I decide to go inside and hide from him... A friend of mine is in there. She was hiding somewhere, that's why I didn't see her from outside. We make sure not to light any light and make him see us or understand that we hide in there... I hear footsteps coming closer to the little room. My friend whispers and tells me to fall down and hide right under the window and stick my body on the wall so he can't see me; so I do...

But he sees us...or hears us... Maybe he heard my agonized breath, even though I covered my mouth with my hand hard... He grunts and smashes the front door, entering the empty room. I get up and scream. Then I realize... there's a gun on me... 

I take the gun out quickly and I shoot him... He falls down dead. I breathe heavily and so does my friend... I stare at him, not taking my eyes away from his dead body on the dirty, dusty floor.

I can't believe I shot Pluto...


End file.
